Drive you insane
by JustAnotherSillyPerson
Summary: Joe y Rachel son una pareja que llega a NY tratando de cumplir sus sueños, en una relacion sin sentido y de poco valor para el. Conocera a Quinn, una extraña y cambiante chica de la que sentira un clic inmediato, ella vive con mejor amiga Santana quien tratara de protegerla de cualquier cosa. Hartbray Fic con elementos Sebtana y Brochel-Stberry
1. Chapter 1

Joe y Rachel habian huido de sus casas. Joe, debido a la exigencia de sus padres que eran sumamente cristianos ya que el solo quería disfrutar la vida en todo sentido. Los amaba, pero cuando le dijeron que tenia que convertirse en el ministro de iglesia tal y como su padre, se sintió acorralado y convecio a Rachel, a quienes sus padres no la dejarían ir a Nueva York para estar en Bro

adway, pues querían que fuera bailarina profesional. Ambos tomaron lo que tuvieron de dinero y alquilaron un pequeño departamento juntos. Sus miradas al ver la grandiosidad de NY eran indescriptibles, pero su sentimientos al tener que lidiar con la rudeza que tanian algunas personas ah, era complicado. Por suerte estaban juntos, o eso pensaba Rachelpero Joe no pensaba lo mismo, el pensaba en cada una de las oportunidades de tocar en los mas importantes eventos, de conseguir un contrato discográfico, un manager. Se habian conocido en Lima, desde que eran sophomores,pero no era la mejor de las relaciones. Despues de pocos meses Joe, habia empezado a salir con otras chicas, aun estando con ella. Rachel se molestaba en un principio, pero despues dejo de importarle, ella decía que no lo terminaba por que lo amaba demasiado y por que habia sido su primer amor y con el que tuvo su primera vez, peromuy dentro sentía que algo faltaba.  
–Rach, voy a pasear un rato–grito Joe, ya a punto de irse  
Joe iba saliendo cuando vio que venia una chica que le parecio hermosa de cabello rosa con ojos verdes, cargando una guitarra, caminando para el departamento de enfrente.  
–Hey, Soy Joseph, pero puedes llamarme Joe, vivo a lado. No quisieras ir a tomar algo al bar de aquí abajo?  
–Gracias, pero no tomo–dijo cortante la chica mientras ponía su guitarra en el suelo y buscaba sus llaves  
–Te gusta tocar la guitarra o estas aprendiendo?  
–Toco en el bar de abajo.  
–Y por que no vamos? Me encantaría verte tocar.  
–La verdad no entiendo tu interés asi a mi. No soy la típica chica ruda que en realidad es muy frágil. Y No salgo con chicos lindos y buenos del campo. –dijo mientras encendia un cigarro.  
Joe la tomo de la cintura y junto su cuerpo con el suyo.  
–Admito que soy lindo, pero bueno, no lo creo–susurro mientras besaba el cuello de ella.  
–Aceptare, solo por que no encuentro mis llaves. Ya que estamos en esto soy Quinn. Y mas vale que dediques a algo interesante, por que yo no piedo mi tiempo con cualquiera  
–Canto y toco 5 instrumentos. Vine a NY por eso. Y tu?  
–Canta algo. Demuestrame que puedes hacer.  
(Joe empezo a cantar mientras se acercaba mas a Quinn)  
I want some more Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight. Oh oh  
I want some more Oh oh  
What are we waitin' for?  
What are we waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.  
(el tenia sus manos sobre la cintura mientras ella mordia su labio)  
Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin heavier  
And I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide.  
I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you.  
Joe noto como ella mordia sus labios y la beso apasionadamente mientras ella acariciaba el cabello de el.

–Vamos a tu departamento–dijo Joe mientras seguía besándole el cuello  
–No podemos–mientras tomaba las trabillas del pantalón de el y se acercaba mas a el–realmente no encuentro mis llaves. Por que no vamos a tu departamento?  
Joe recordó que estaba Rachel adentro y rápido dijo  
–Mi compañera de cuarto esta ahí. No nos dejara en paz, a menos de que vayamos cuando este dormida. Osea dentr

o de una hora.  
–Bueno vayamos al bar. Sera mejor que estar aquí, esperando a que horas llega Santana–dijo mientras se separaba de Joe y bajaba por las escaleras.  
–Quien es Santana?  
–La vocalista de mi banda y compañera de cuarto.  
***llegan al bar y se sientan en una de las mesas pegadas a la ventana***  
–Hey, Fabray! Pensaste que ya te irias a descansar verdad? Talvez se te olvido algo–dijo una chica de cabellos negros, mostrándole una llave.  
–Que bueno que por lo menos tu traías mis llaves, Santana.–Santana mira a Joe y voltea con Quinn  
–ahhh, el es Joseph?  
–Si, soy Joseph, pero puedes llamarme Joe  
–Quinn, podemos hablar a solas?–dijo Santana, mientras intentaba decirle algo con su rostro.  
–Que sucede?–pregunto Quinn angustiada  
–Crees que no se lo que haces?  
–Hacer que?  
–Te liaras con el en el apartamento y empezaras a salir con el. Tal y como paso con Robert, Bruce y Louis. Por que no buscas algo realmente serio en lugar de este tipo de relaciones que nadamas te lastiman?. Tu no eras asi. Bueno en fin, se que diras de nuevo "No te metas en mi vida", pero si lo hago es por que eres mi mejor amiga y tu también te metes en la mia, asi que estamos empatadas y recuerda esa botella de peróxido te seguirá esperando hasta que decidas usarla.  
–Pero esta vez es diferente. Cuando hable con él, en el pasillo sentí algo diferente.  
–Estas segura que no es atracción? Pasillo? Cual Pasillo Quinn?  
–Es nuestro nuevo vecino–dijo Quinn entre palabras–Y no creo que es atracción  
–Quinn!  
–No me molestes si? Yo nunca dije nada cuando estuviste con Dave? Ademas, ya decidiste entre Brittany o Sebastian? Necesitas decidir a quien quieres realmente.  
–No cambies de tema Fabray!  
–Me voy al departamento. Hablamos cuando se vaya Joe en la mañana.  
–Quinn!Quinn!–gritaba Santana tratando de que Quinn regresara  
**Quinn vuelve a la mesa con Joe***  
–Creo que teníamos algo pendiente–dijo mostrándole las llaves a Joe, quien rápido se paro y se fueron al departamento de Quinn y Santana.  
Ya cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras, joe cargaba a Quinn, mientras ella se sujetaba de su cuello besándose apasionadamente. Quinn le paso rápidamente sus llaves, al abrir la puerta recostó a Quinn sobre el sofá, mientras siguieron besándose cadavez mas apasionadamente. Quinn se quito la blusa y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de joe mientras el desabrochaba su pantalón. Seguieron besándose un rato mas hasta que:  
–sabes que? Cambie de opinión. No quiero tener relaciones. Puedes quedarte, talvez cambie de opinión. No lo se.–Dijo Quinn mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto–Por cierto, dormiras en mi cuarto, por que si Santana te ve ahí, nos mata. No te hagas muchas ilusiones, dormiras en el suelo.  
–Que chica tan rara–pensaba Joe–de igual manera no puedo ir al apartamento ahora. Rachel notara que bebi.  
***Al dia siguiente***  
Joe se despidió de Quinn y Santana con sus botas en las manos. Abria sigilosamente la puerta de su departamento, esperando encontrar a Rachel aun dormida.  
–Donde estuviste?–pregunto molesta Rachel, quien habia estado esperandolo  
–Fui al bar y me quede dormido ahi  
–No mientas! Si fuera asi, estarías mas tomado!–dijo Rachel a punto de llorar–Tan solo quiero que tu digas lo que paso realmente!  
–Estuve bebiendo en el bar con unas chicas y me quede dormido ahí.  
–Sabes… gracias por hacerme ver que NUNCA vas a cambiar! Siempre vas a ser el rompecorazones del instituto! Pero sabes que? me acabo de dar cuenta de que he desperdiciado este tiempo contigo y lo peor es que no tengo lugar donde ir, deje todo por ti! Lo único que se es que entre tu y yo ya no hay nada!  
–Rachel, quieres ser honesta por favor?! Tu has sido la única que ha mantenido esta falsa relación! Todos te advirtieron como era, y aun asi me hiciste prometer que no terminaría contigo bajo ninguna circunstancia y tu sabes que cumplo mis promesas! Tu nunca quisite terminar con esto hasta ahora! Si te lastime fue por que tu lo quisiste!  
–Me voy ya!–grito Rachel, mientras tomaba sus libros y su bolso.  
–A donde vas?–pregunto Joe  
–al NYADA! No recuerdas? Fue la única cosa buena que logre hacer contigo!


	2. Hey, Soy Brody!

Rachel antes de haberse ido de Ohio, habia logrado conseguir una beca en la mas importante escuela de Artes Teatrales: el NYADA. A pesar de haber pasado una semana seguía molestísima y encima no sabia que le esperaba en la clase de la señorita Tiberoix, una de las mas importantes asesoras del teatro dramatico en todo NY  
***Mas tarde en la clase de Mr. Tiberoix***  
–Hey, Soy Brody, estoy en tercero y tu?  
–Soy Rachel Berry

de Ohio, es mi primer año, realmente todo esto me hace cambiar mi animo. Y tu como te llamas?–pregunto ella al chico que estaba a su derecha, pero este no le respondio.  
–Rachel Berry, por favor haga la performance de "Popular" de Wicked.  
Rachel se habia lucido con esa canción, todos estaban impresionados, incluso Miss Tiberiux y el chico que no habia querido hablarle.  
–Lo siento por lo hace un momento, pero mi nombre es Jesse, es que habia tenido un problema hoy en la mañana, pero te escuche cantar y fue como si estuviera frente a mi la solución  
–Gracias–dijo Rachel sonriendo  
–Puedo invitarte un café?–dijo Jesse  
–Por supuesto.  
–Rachel, y de que escuela vienes?– pregunto Brody tratando de obtener su atención.  
–Del Mckinley High  
–Ustedes fueron los ganadores de las nacionales no es asi?  
–Si.  
–Lo recuerdo por que fui a ellas, No me digas que eras tu la chica que canto "It's all coming back to me now"!  
–Que si te dijera que lo soy?  
–Ohh! Estuviste genial en esa presentación, tan sexy! Bueno aun luces preciosa–dijo Brody, mientras Rachel solo reia y Jesse lo miraba molesto.  
Joe por su parte, saldría a tratar de ver a de nuevo a Quinn. Le gustaba tanto el hecho de que ella fuera tan decidida y actuara como si el no le importara.  
–Esta Quinn?–pregunto Joe a Santana  
–Si, si quieres pasa a su cuarto, no se si este dormida, de igual manera si lo esta despiértala, tenemos que ir a tocar en una hora.  
Joe entro al cuarto de Quinn y vio que estaba dormida. Le parecia tan linda, tan frágil en se momento. Aun asi le parecia muy extraña, y aun mas que estuviera dormida con una toalla en la cabeza.  
–Quinn, levántate–dijo mientras se acercaba a su cara y le plantaba un beso cerca de la oreja–Quinn!  
Quinn se desperto y la toalla que traía en su cabezo se quedo en la cama.  
–Que le paso a tu cabello?–pregunto Aterrado Joe  
–No te gusta? Me aburri del rosa. El rosa es para las que no son fuertes y yo si lo soy, asi que mientras que decido de que color me lo pintare, decidi regresar a mi tono natural.  
–No, no es es eso. Sigues siendo tan ardiente como antes pero me sorprendio cuando ya me habia acostumbrado a tu cabello rosa  
–No seas ridículo! Tan solo llevas una semana de conocerme! Ahora sal del cuarto que me voy a arreglar para ir al bar a tocar.  
–No me puedo quedar aquí?  
–NO!  
Joe salio a esperar a Quinn sentado en el sofá junto a Santana.  
–Y cuanto tienen tocando en el bar?–pregunto Joe  
–Alrededor de un año.  
–Y va bien las cosas ahí o no?  
–Por lo menos podemos pagar el alquiler y no hay problema por la escuela, por que Quinn y yo estamos becadas. Yo en Musica y ella en Artes dramáticas.  
–De que hablaban?–pregunto Quinn al salir del cuarto caminando hacia ellos.  
–De nada importante, de echo ya estaba aburriéndome–respondio Santana–Vamonoss.  
***Ya en el Bar**  
Santana y Quinn esperan a que prepararan el audio y la iluminación.  
–Santana, Ya viste quienes estan?  
–Si.  
–Entonces que haras? Hablaras con ellos?  
–No lo se. Aun estoy confundida. No se por que siguen insitiendo tanto y mas Britt, por que yo se que ella no es asi. De Sebastian todavía podría explicarse. Hablando de otras cosas estoy muy feliz por que por fin te quitaste el tinte rosa color chicle de tu cabello.  
–Si, decidi cambiar un poco. Creo que hare las cosas un poco mas lentas con Joseph.  
–Me alegro. Creo que será lo mejor considerando el tipo de chico que es  
–Si. Y es por eso que no quiero que crea que conmigo puede jugar. Si alguien va a jugar con alguien sere yo quien juegue con el.


	3. Una pelea

***En el apartamento***

–Santana, no crees que es raro?

–que?

–Usualmente soy yo la que huye de las relaciones largas, y ahora eres tu. Es decir, estabas con Brittany y despues de enfrentarte con ese Sebastian por que te choco el auto, la cosa se volvio rara y empezaste a salir con ambos hasta que se dieron cuenta y no puedes decidir con quien quedarte. Es como cuando yo salía con Sam y Puck, recuerdas?

–Quinn, me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido cambiar.

–Si supongo que le dare una oportunidad a Joseph, claro primero le dare una cucharada de su propia medicina.

–Que te parece si invitamos a la tal Rachel a cantar al bar?

–No crees que será algo incomodo? Casi me lio Joe y ahora la invito a cantar como si nada hubiera pasado

–Vamos Quinn, despues de todo es nuestra vecina, además como sabe ella que tu casi te liaste con el?

–Bueno esta bien

(tocan la puerta de Rachel)

–Si?–Dijo Rachel mirando distante a Quinn y Santana

–Somos tus vecinas del 5 y queríamos invitarte al bar, nosotros cantamos ahí, no te gustaría acompañarnos? –pregunto Quinn

–Primero que nada y escúchame bien zorra, no se como aun despues de haber tenido relaciones con Joseph, por que escúchalo bien Joseph era mi novio! Si, vi como te hacias la desinteresada en el pasillo con el! Y aun asi tienes la valentía de venir aquí y hacer como que nada paso! Si que eres una zorra!

–Escuchame bien hobbit, poco de lo que tu sabes es que tu amado exnovio le dijo a ella que tu solo eras su compañera de cuarto,y creeme que si prefirió estar con Quinn ese dia es por que asi de aburrida debes ser. Proxima vez que le hables asi a ella y tu conoceras a Snixx–interrumpio Santana mientras se llevaba a Quinn–Vamos al bar, ya es algo tarde.

Ya estando en el bar se encontraron con Joe, quien habia hablado con los dueños para presentarse. Quinn y Santana ensayaron un poco y despues tocaron como el show principal.

–Estuvieron grandiosas!–dijo Joe

–Santana, ahí viene Sebastian,parece que ahora si quiere hablar contigo. Que haras?

–La verdad no quisiera ni verlo, pero creo que tengo que hacerlo, o al menos para saber que es lo que quiere.

–Ok. Joe, vayamos a otro lado. (se sientan en una mesa algo retirados de Santana)

–Santana podemos hablar?–Sebastian

–claro–toman una mesa–Que es lo que querias decirme?

–Por que ya no me has llamado?

–Todavia estoy confundida. Siempre pensé que era lesbiana hasta que te conoci, y creo que me gustas y Todo esto es tan complicado!

–Tu cres que no es complicado para mi?

–Es que tu no entiendes lo difícil que es para mi tomar una decisión

–A veces me duele tanto esto, pero sabes recuerdo todas esos momentos contigo y es triste por que lo único que quiero es que te decidas a estar conmigo, no me importa lo que los demás digan. Lo único que me importa es estar contigo!

–Es que no es tan fácil como crees!

–Es que yo ya no puedo con esto Santana! Y creo que tampoco puedo seguir con esta conversación, mientras tu no quieras ser honesta!

(se va enfurecido del bar, Santana se queda sentada tratando de aclarar sus ideas mientras Joe y Quinn están sentados)

–Por que tan seria?–pregunto Joe a Quinn

–Santana y yo quisimos invitar a tu compañera de cuarto y me dijo que era una zorra, que habia dormido con su ahora exnovio.

–Rachel y yo nunca fuimos algo serio. Ademas tu y yo nunca planeamos que esto fuera una relación. Pe–Quinn lo interrumpe molesta–Eres un idiota! No quiero que me busques mas! (se va)

–Pero, Quinn, creo que me gustas–susurro Joe.

–Vaya que lo arruinaste–dijo Santana poniendo su mano en el hombro de Joseph.–Bueno yo también lo hice hoy. Pero que le dijiste para que se pusiera asi?

–Ni siquiera me dejo terminar de hablar! Estaba diciéndole que Rachel y nunca habíamos sido algo serio y que tampoco pensaba que lo nuestro lo fuera.

–Te gusta verdad?–dijo Santana burlándose

–Si, es decir, es ardiente, y extraña y a veces tan fría, pero no se.

–Lo único que te dire, es que si realmente quieres intentar algo con ella ahora, tendras que humillarte. Ella no permite que el resto de la gente sea muy cercana a ella, esa es la razón por la que yo soy su unica y mejor amiga.

–Y que paso contigo y el tipo con el que hablabas?

–Eso es otra cosa muy diferente. Empece a salir con el cuando aun salía con Brittany, mi novia y todo se complico cuando ambos se enteraron, por que yo no podía, n puedo decidir con estar. Y pensar que lo conoci cuando choco su estúpido convertible con mi tsuru.

–Te ayudaría, pero sinceramente nunca tuve ese problema con Rachel, es decir, yo salía con todas las chicas aun siendo su especie de novio y nunca le importo hasta ahora que llegamos a Nueva York.

–Bueno, tengo que irme, pero si realmente quieres intentar cualquier cosa con Quinn, será mejor que empieces a dejar eso habitos de rompecorazones


	4. Can't take my eyes off you

(Tocan la puerta del apartamento de Santana y Quinn)

–Joe? Hola, que quieres?–pregunto Santana

–Hablar con Quinn.

–Olvidalo, esta furiosa. Ademas ya te dije que tenias que hacer para tratar de que tan siquiera vuelva a hablarte–dijo Santana en voz baja

–Quien es?–pregunto Quinn mientras venia hacia la puerta

–No es nadie–dijo Santana preocupada

–Joe? Que haces aquí?–pregunto Quinn enojada–te dije claramente que no quería que me buscaras!

–Pero tu ni siquiera me dejaste terminar!

–Que mas tengo que escuchar? Que eres un estúpido. Por favor!–se va a su recamara mientras Joe la persigue

–Quinn! Por favor te lo puedo decir en menos de un minuto

–Lo siento, no pierdo mi tiempo con idiotas, además se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela–azota la puerta de su cuarto

–Te lo dije–dijo Santana burlándose–Ahora si quieres recuperarla y se te ocurre una mejor idea que caminar como perro faldero detrás de ella, esta es la dirección de la escuela a la que vamos Quinn y yo:

"Julliard Art Academy,Lincon Square"

***En lo de Rachel***

–Hey Rach. Como vas en las clases?–pregunto Brody mientras se sentaba aun lado de ella en el parque

–Esto es tan magnifico! A pesar de que Cassandra no me acepte del todo, esto no podría ir mejor! Mi mejor amigo pronto llegara a NY! Y nos iremos a vivir juntos.

–Una pregunta Rach, Estas saliendo con Jesse?

–Si, es muy lindo. La verdad no pensé que lo fuera el primer dia que lo conoci. Por que me lo preguntas?

–Por nada. Te ayudo a ensayar, a practicar o algo? Realmente me encantaría hacerlo, eres genial cuando estas en un escenario.

–No exageres! Que te parece si la próxima semana en mi apartamento?

Joe iba en camino a visitar la escuela de Quinn y Santana, su primera idea era colarse en la dirección y tomar el micrófono y pedir disculpas y que todos lo oyeran, pero sabia que no seria suficiente, la segunda era colarse en los vestidores y disfrazarse de algo e ir a pedirle disculpas a Quinn, pero tampoco le parecio suficiente. Cuando llego pidió permiso para entrar escusandose de que quería conocerlas instalaciones para conocer su futura escuela antes de inscribirse en ella. Llamo a Santana:

–Hey, estoy dentro de tu escuela. En que salón esta Quinn?

–Que vas a hacer? Creo que tengo una idea de como podrias recuperla. Pero si te la digo, tienes que prometer que no le diras que yo te ayude, y no hacerla llorar. Entendido? O conoceras a Snixx, Entiendes?

–Quien es Snixx?

–Olvidalo, tan solo ve al auditorio, si? Quinn me dijo que sabias tocar guitarra, es cierto?

–Si, toco 5 instrumentos en total y canto.

–Bueno pues esto es lo que haras….

Santana le conto paso a paso su plan para que volvieran. Santana sabia que talvez Joe no seria lo mejor para Quinn, pero quería que siguiera con su plan de cambiar para bien.

–Pero como trairas a Quinn, si no quiere verme?

–No hay problema de eso me encargo yo.

Joe fue al auditorio de la escuela y tomo una guitarra que había en la sala de música. Pronto llego Santana con Quinn en el centro de todos los asientos.

–Santana, tu sabias de esto verdad?–dijo Quinn enfada

–No te preocupes, el se humillara y eso es por seguro, tu siguiente clase seria aquí verdad?

–Si, bueno esperemos a que le vaya bien con tu maestro.

Joe tan solo la miro y empezó a tocar "Suzy Q" de Creedence, solo que cambio la letra

_Oh, baby Sweet Q, Oh, baby Sweet Q,_

_I like the way you walk_

_I like the way you talk_

_And never leave me blue_

_Sweet Q…_

Pronto llegaron alumnos del salon de Quinn, mientras Joe se sorprendia y se daba cuenta de que Santana no le había contado el plan completo, por que quería que se humillara públicamente, solo que esta causando el efecto contrario en los alumnos del grupo de Quinn. Decidio cambiar de canción al recordar la película de "10 cosas que odio de ti" la favorita de Quinn.

_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you_  
_You'd be like heaven to touch_  
_I wanna hold you so much_  
_At long last love has arrived_  
_And I thank God I'm alive_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you_

Aparecio el maestro de Quinn y rapidamente corrio a perseguir a Joe, quien seguia cantando,todos reian, sin embargo termino de cantar, gracias a que unos chicos tomaron al maestro. Quinn solo sonreia. En cuanto termino Joe vino hacia ella.

–Eres un idiota–dijo Quinn sonriéndole

–Lo se, pero soy tu idiota, verdad?–dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura

–Ya lo veremos–dijo para después besarlo enfrente de todos los que estaban ahi


End file.
